This invention relates to a cleaning device for harvesting machines wherein a blower provides cleaning air, which is conveyed into a drum and which separates the harvested crops from impurities, the harvested crops being discharged through sieve-like outlets provided in the cleaning drum.
One known cleaning device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,449 Morrison et al, is provided at the end of a threshing and separating drum and is formed of a sieve-like housing in which there is provided a rotatably mounted conveying element which keeps the harvested crops and the impurities moving in the housing, the cleaning housing being subjected to air by way of a blower so that the impurities can be separated from the harvested crops. The blower is, in this case, connected to the cleaning housing in such a way that the cleaning air is conveyed radially inwards through the grate of the housing. This configuration does not readily provide desired levels of capacity and efficiency.